1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to outdoor furniture accessories. More particularly, this invention relates to collapsible screens for protecting outdoor table tops from bugs and flying insects.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been a problem to keep bugs and insects away from food and other matter placed on the tops of outdoor tables. Many types of portable shelters have been proposed for remedying this problem.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 814,473, 2,943,634, 3,477,453, 3,860,022, 5,172,712, and 5,678,587 all reveal various types of flexible screening that is generally supported from the perimeter of an umbrellas that extends above the table top to be protected. These types of screening devices all protect a much larger volume of space than the area immediately above the table top, and consequently have a number of disadvantages. For example, they all required excessive amounts of screening material and the resulting devices can be comparatively difficult and time-consuming to erect.
Despite this prior art, there still exists a need for small, easily portable and easily erectable screening devices to keep bugs and insects away from food and other matter placed on the tops of outdoor tables.